


in the night

by freedomatsea



Series: Star Wars Universe Pieces [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: The Force connects them at the most inopportune moments.





	in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk when I wrote 90% of this, but I edited in the morning so it should be good. :)

Rey felt the shift in the air, just seconds before Ben materialised before her eyes. “Do you not sleep?” She questioned as she pulled her covers up higher, meeting his gaze. 

“I was on my way to my chambers.” He said lowly, his eyes flickering around the room. “I see more than just you this time.” Ben informed her, his brows knitting together. “You’re still on the Falcon.”

“Maybe.” Rey said with a yawn, rolling onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. “I could be anywhere for all you know.”

“I would know the interior of the Falcon anywhere, Rey.” Ben scoffed, taking a few steps forward. “Are you going to just lay there?” 

Rey shot him a look. “I am.” She flashed him a tight mouthed smile before she looked at the ceiling again. “And hope this ends soon.”

Ben started to say something, before there was a knock at her door and she rose to answer it. She passed right by him, close enough that he could  _ feel _ her. She felt real. Like that evening in the hovel by the fire. 

“Thanks Finn.” Rey whispered through her half opened door, before she turned around with a datapad clutched in her hands. “You’re still here.”

“So I am.” Ben blew out a breath. 

“If you’re going to stay, you might as well sit down. Your looming is unnerving.” Rey said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she moved to sit on her bed, crossing her legs. 

“Weren’t you sleeping?”

“I was.” Rey arched a brow as she watched him sit gingerly at the very edge of her bed. “But you woke me up and Finn returned this to me.” 

“You and he are close.”

“Not as close as he and Rose.” Rey retorted, turning her attention to her datapad. “Can you just sit there and wait for this to end?”

“Of course.” Ben mumbled, folding his hands into his lap, looking away from her then. It didn’t feel like it had any intention of ending anytime soon. There was something  _ more  _ to this time, that he didn’t have answers for. 

“What are you reading?” Ben questioned after a long moment of silence. 

“Reports.” Rey sighed, turning the screen off. “Why?”

He shrugged a little with a sigh. “Curiosity.”

“I’m sure the  _ Supreme Leader  _ would love to know what we’re up to.” Rey said with an edge of venom to her words. “But he’s not going to find out.”

He dropped his gaze, staring at his hands in his lap. “I wasn’t…”

Rey sat the datapad aside, “I’m not interested.” She told him, “I’m not going to believe anything you say.” 

“I was merely curious to know if you were reading a holonovel.”

“ _ Sure _ .”

Ben laughed a little, “I was. I haven’t had a chance to read for pleasure in a very long time.”

Rey glared at him, “Well, isn’t that tragic.”

Ben opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the Force has other plans. Their connection severed in that moment, leaving Ben alone to his own devices once more. 

He sank down onto the edge of his own bed, tugging off his boots. Rey had felt so  _ real  _ \- alarmingly so. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve sworn he felt  _ longing _ there. 

It was probably his own. Ever since they had parted ways he has felt a longing for Rey that wouldn’t quit plaguing him. He kept questioning whether he’d made a mistake. Had  _ her  _ future been the future he was supposed to choose? The one where he turned, where he would’ve had her by his side. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Ben gritted out as he slowly reached down and freed himself from the confines of his pants, curling his fingers around his semi-hard shaft.

It wasn’t the first or the last time he’d find himself like this. Rey spoke to a part of him - desire and longing - that he tried to ignore. Mostly in vain.

He pictured Rey. Her hand, curled around his cock, slowly working him. 

“What are you doing?”

_ Rey. _

Ben’s eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into Rey’s eyes. “What the-”

Rey dropped her gaze to his hand and his cock. “ _ Ben. _ ” She hissed out. “You’re sitting on my bed! Put that back in your pants.”

“You’re sitting in  _ my  _ chambers.” He corrected her, as he tucked himself back into his trousers, much to his own disappointment. “I’m sorry.” Ben mumbled sheepishly. For all his brava with everyone else, it was easy for Ben to be mellowed out with  _ her _ . 

Rey looked around the room and swallowed thickly. “ _ Oh _ . So now  _ I’m _ the one intruding.” 

“I wouldn’t consider it intruding. You don’t intend to be here, you just are.” Ben reminded her, reaching out to brush a lock of hair away from her cheek, but she flinched away. “ _ Sorry _ .”

Rey dropped her gaze to his lap, before she met his gaze again. “You were…” She covered her mouth, “You were just in  _ my _ room moments ago.”

“Yes.” Ben nodded his head slowly as he stared at the floor. He wanted to die of shame. It was easy enough to read between the lines. “Rey,“ He started, chancing a look towards her. 

He couldn’t quite put a name to the look in her eyes.

“May I?” She questioned, moving closer to him so she was kneeling on the bed beside him.

“ _ What _ ?”

Rey met his eyes, dropping her voice low. “May I touch you?”

If his cock hadn’t already been hard, it was now. “ _ Yes _ .” Ben choked out.

She gingerly reached out and rested her hand in his lap. He could feel her eyes on his face, but he had his eyes clenched closed. He knew this wasn’t  _ real. _ They were seperated by lightyears of space. And yet, her hand felt more real than his own ever had.

Rey snaked one hand up his arm, her fingers finding their way into his hair. “ _ Ben _ .” She breathed out.

His eyes fluttered open and he met her heated look. The intensity that burned in her hazel eyes wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but this time it burned with something other than hatred. 

Ben wet his lips before he hesitantly leaned towards her. A part of him had fully expected to her to pull away, but she didn’t. She surged forward to meet his lips, all the while tugging the fastenings of his pants loose and slipping her hand inside. 

He groaned against her mouth, scraping his teeth gently over her bottom lip in retaliation for the grip she had on his cock. 

And just as quickly as her touch had overwhelmed him, it was gone. Ben reached out blindly, hoping to  _ still _ find her there, but instead he found open space beside him and the distinct sensation that he was alone once more. 

He needed a shower. A  _ long _ one. 

* * *

 

Rey laid back on her bed with a sigh of frustration, raking her hand over her face. She could still feel the weight of his lips on hers, the soft scratch from the facial hair that came in in the late evening. It had all felt more real than any vision yet. 

It had sparked a flame between her thighs that wouldn’t be so easily sated. 

_ “Ben _ .” She whispered, shimmying her hips to get her pants off. Slowly she drew her knees up as she ran her hand down her stomach. It wasn’t the first or the last time she’d imagine his hand between her thighs, of that she was certain. It was wrong, it was  _ so _ wrong, and yet she didn’t care. 

Her fingers ghosted over her slick flesh, moaning softly. She pulled her hand away from herself and removed her shirt, before settling back onto her bed. 

Ben’s fingers were  _ much _ longer than hers. She could only imagine how they would feel slipping inside of her, reaching spots she had yet to reach. 

“Ben.  _ Ben _ , please.” Rey panted out as her back arched up off the bed as she circled her clit with her thumb.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she felt  _ it _ . Not her release, but the telling sensation of not being alone. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, staring into Ben’s. “Oh gods.”

“The Force seems to have impeccable timing.” He remarked lowly, his hand still curled around his cock. “I was in the ‘fresher.”

“I can see.” Rey licked her lips slowly as her gaze raked over the length of his naked and wet form, before settling at the hand curled around his shaft. “Did you hear?”

“You begging  _ Ben please _ ? Yes.” He smirked a little, though it was a fleeting expression. 

“That’s embarrassing.” Rey mumbled, “Really embarrassing.”

“No more embarrassing than it was for me to have you reappear while I was trying to get off.  _ Twice _ .” He remarked, gesturing to his hard cock. 

Rey swallowed thickly, pressing her thighs together as she sat up. “Why is this Force doing this to us  _ now _ ?” She questioned as she rose to her feet and moved towards him. 

“I don’t know.” Ben took a single step towards her, his eyes searching her face for answers. “ _ Rey _ .”

Rey reached up and touched his scar, before she rose up on her toes and kissed him. 

Ben’s arms surged around her waist, pulling her flush to him. She was naked and he was naked and he could feel every inch of her pressed up against him. 

Rey curled her fingers into his hair, cradling the back of his head as she kissed him as though her life depended upon it. They didn’t know how much time the Force would allow them this time and Rey was bound and determined to  _ have _ him this time.

She stepped backwards, leading him back to her bed. Ben took the hint, guiding them down onto the mattress. His wet hair dripped onto her skin as he kissed his way down her torso. He felt  _ real _ . 

Rey bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as Ben found his way between her thighs. The last thing she needed was someone barging in, mistaking cries of pleasure as cries of pain. No one could see Ben, but her and if they did see Ben, that would lead to more explanations than she was comfortable giving. 

His mouth felt like  _ sin _ . He was clumsy about it all at first, his tongue a little uncertain about where to stroke, but he learned. Oh, he  _ learned _ .

Rey gripped at his hair tightly as he started to thrust his tongue into her, her stomach clenching in anticipation. “Fingers.” She told him, wiggling her hips in time with his mouth. 

Ben flicked his tongue out over her clit as he pressed two fingers into her slowly. 

Rey gasped out his name as he started working his fingers in and out of her. That was all it took to send her careening over the edge, her inner walls clenching around his fingers. 

“Kiss me.” Rey whispered, tugging at his hair to urge him back up her body. She could taste herself on his mouth and she didn’t care. She wanted  _ him  _ too much to care about anything else. 

She slipped her hand between them, her fingers curling around his hard shaft, stroking him lightly. 

“I can take-“ Ben mumbled against her lips. “I can take care of myself.”

Rey pulled back from the kiss, looking up at him with a sweet smile. “Wouldn’t you rather be  _ in _ me?” She suggested. 

“ _ Rey _ …” Ben blew out a breath, his control slowly slipping. “Yes.” He kissed her again, his hand trailing down to rest at her hip. 

Rey kept reminding herself that none of this was real. As real as it felt, it  _ wasn’t _ . 

She guided his cock to her center, lifting her hips up so the very head of him slipped into her. 

“Fuck.” Ben gritted out, gripping at the sheets beside her head, while his other hand gripped at her hip. He drew back and pressed into her further this time. 

Rey let out a soft cry as he pressed into her deeper, filling her completely. “Oh.” She breathed out, drawing him down to kiss her and silence the sounds she was making. 

She clung to his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin as he started to move with more of a purpose, driving into her again and again. She could feel him  _ everywhere  _ inside of her, their connection through the Force pulsing like the blood in their veins. 

“ _ Close _ .” Ben warned her, sucking at her bottom lip. “So close.”

Rey let out a throaty moan as she slipped her hand down between them to teased her clit. Her fingertips brushing his length as he slammed into her again and again. 

Ben cried out  _ her _ name as his release hit, his hips still pounding into her again and again as her clenching inner walls milked every last drop of his seed out of him. 

“ _ Rey… _ ” Ben started, but she lifted her hand to cover his mouth.

“Not now.” She whispered, sinking back onto the mattress. Rey could feel the pull, the distinct feeling of being  _ alone _ . Her eyes flickered open, hoping to still be looking up into his dark eyes. But she was alone. 

He  _ had  _ been real. Her bedding was wet from his hair, her lips sore from his kisses, her hip bruised from his hands. And above all of that, she could still feel him between her thighs.

He was her  _ enemy _ . He was Kylo Ren. And yet in that moment, they had just been two people who wanted each other. 


End file.
